This snow chain roll out-roll-up system assists semi-truck drivers as they place snow chains on semi-trucks in snow, ice covered road conditions. This system provides a convenient method for drivers to store and apply their snow chains in a more organized, rapid, and convenient way. Whether it be 2, 4, or 10, all tires can be rolled out at once. It means drivers will spend less time and effort in hazardous weather conditions, keeping them dry, safe and on their way quickly and easily. Because the system is more organized, rapid and convenient, the truck driver may be more inclined to apply his snow chains earlier and more often.
Since snow chains for semi-truck tires were invented many years ago, they conventionally have maintained their position as a good means of traction during snow and ice covered road conditions throughout the U.S. today. Snow chains are very strong, heavy duty and capable to handle most on and off-road applications safely. Snow chains are usually purchased in cloth bags. Some semi-truck drivers often store their snow chains in the purchased bags in the cabs of their trucks. Others store them on constructed posts outside the bag, on the truck, outside the cab. Chains stored in these manners are likely to end up tangled, very cold, wet and rusty. Often semi-truck and trailer tires are different wheel sizes, which require different snow chains sizes as well. During hazardous road conditions, the truck driver is faced with separating appropriate chain and wheel sizes which adds to possible mistakes and could create dangerous conditions on the road for themselves and others. Additionally, the American Trucking Association indicates annual semi-truck driver turn-over to be approximately 80% per year in the U. S. Many new truck drivers have little experience applying snow chains during their first year.
DOT snow chain laws vary, but California leads in regulating semi-truck chain law. An example is Interstate 80 at Donner Summit in California. Donner Summit regulations have two levels of chain control for semi-truck and trailers:
MAXIMUM is four snow chains on the cab and two on the trailer.
MINIMUM is two snow chains on the cab and two on the trailer. The minimum chain requirement is “on” for most storms. Driver time to install snow chains varies according to how organized, experienced, and prepared the semi-truck driver is for snow, ice and blizzard conditions.
The present invention in its various embodiments addresses the foregoing issues.